At the park
by beretonmyhead
Summary: Rui and Domyouji are at the park reminiscing about old times. ONESHOT.


**This is the first facfic that I wrote a few months ago.**

**All the usual disclaimers apply... I don't own Hana Yori Dango etc, you know the drill by now.**

**Beretonmyhead**

* * *

Sitting down on the bench, Domyouji let out a sigh.

"Ahh… It's been a while since I've been here."

"When did you last come here?" Rui asked nonchalantly, staring around at the park's trees, which were in full bloom. It was spring after all. Everything was so pretty... he noticed a little kid asking his mother when the trees had blossomed. He too wondered when these trees had come into blossom…

"RUI! Why ask such a question in such a way? And then go off in a daze?! Can you at least pretend you are interested in our conversation?" Domyouji replied angrily. Honestly, if Domyouji knew that when Rui suggested going on a walk it would mean Rui going into a daze every 5 minutes, he wouldn't have bothered. Instead he would have visited Makino at work, paid off Okami-san, and spent the day with her while she whined that he shouldn't have paid off Okami-san and about the value of money and so on. And then they would get into another argument about some little trivial thing, but would make up in their own awkward way, like they always did…

"Oi… now you're the one who's not listening. I bet you were in daze thinking about Makino, eh?" Rui said with a little grin on his face. He knew it was true, because Domyouji was beginning to blush.

"Shut up! Anyway, are you gonna listen to my story or not?!"

"Ok, ok. I'm listening. All ears."

"So… well, it most of been about 10 years ago…. And in the spring, like now, when I came here. Oh! You were with me too! Remember, that young nanny that you used to have…"

"Ah. And she took us all to this park for the day, to see the trees in blossom. That's about all that I remember though. That and Akira pushing Sojirou into the sandpit. And that I was sad because Shizuka had gone on holiday, so I was ignoring everybody."

"Don't you remember the incident that happened that day?"

Rui scrunched up his face in confusion at this comment.

"Incident? Maybe accident… or event… but incident? Tsukasa, are you sure that's the right word?" After all, everybody knew Domyouji's weak point was his Japanese. Despite it being his native language.

"Of course I am! Remember, with your teddy bear, and that stupid girl?" Domyouji glanced at Rui hoping he would remember.

"Nope. I was feeling sad and probably forgot. Tell me about it then." Rui said.

"How could you not remember?! I took your teddy bear, and that girl saw me do it, and she began to tell me off. I told her it was none of her business, and to stop being a nosy little girl- even though she was probably only a year or two younger than me. But she wasn't having any of it and called me a big fat poophead. So that's when I said to her 'I'm going to kill you!', but then she just kicked me in the shin, called me an idiot and ran off. I was so pissed at the time! But I felt kinda bad about taking the teddy bear, so I gave it back to you. Then I went to find the girl to tell her that I wasn't a poophead or an idiot because I gave you back that stupid teddy bear. After looking all over for her, I found her with you, asking you if you were upset that I took it. You didn't respond when she asked if you wanted to go play on the swings, so I boastfully told her that it would be better to go on the swings with me anyway, because I could go higher and could push her higher aswell. She gave me an evil look, screamed "No way!" and then ran off. I was about to chase after her, but that's about the time we had to go home, because Sojirou had all that sand in his eyes from when Akira pushed him in…" Domyouji turned to look at Rui, hoping he was listening to this story, and was shocked to find that not only was he listening, but that his mouth was gaping open.

"Tsukasa… that story… is that true?"

"Of course! Why would I make up such a stupidly ridiculous story, Rui?" Domyouji asked inquisitively.

"Don't you think… it's kinda familiar?" Rui asked, with his eyebrows widened, hoping Domyouji would understand.

"Are you implying that I would always create tension at the park with other kids?!"

"Well, that's a given, but…"

"What do you mean then, like a TV show or something?"

"What's this talk about a TV show?" A voice from behind them enquired. Rui and Domyouji turned around to find Makino and Yuki walking towards their bench.

"Makino? Why are you here? I thought you had work until 5? Why didn't you call me to let me know, huh?" Domyouji demanded.

"Eh?! My life doesn't revolve around you, octopus head! Why do I have to call you because…" Makino, as usual, began to argue with Domyouji, and Rui and Yuki gave each other a look, as if to say here they go again!

Once their argument had died down, Domyouji gave in. "So. You two are out on a walk after finishing work early. Rui and I were also walking, but took time out to talk about the past- and men's stuff of course. Nothing you two would be interested in," Domyouji scoffed.

"Oh really?" Makino said. "Try us. Obviously we don't wanna know about guy's stuff, but maybe a story about the past would be funny."

"Sit down then," Domyouji patted to the space on the bench next to him. Makino did so, and Rui scooched over, indicating Yuki could sit down aswell.

"Well… I was just telling Rui about the last time we went to this park. It was about 10 years ago."

"Ehh…! I'm surprised you even went to this park- Isn't it a bit too poor for your liking?!" Makino chuckled.

"Well it is… but the nanny took us here, what could I do? A park is a park. So anyway, we came here to see the spring blossom; it's really nice here, isn't it?"

"Yea, that's true. I come here every year in the spring to see the bloom." Makino looked at the tree next to their bench. "This tree in particular is not that pretty though… I remember this one year I was going around the park trying to find the prettiest tree…"

"Oi! I was telling a story, and now you start to go off on your own?! Hmph… honestly!" Domyouji huffed grumpily. Makino glared at him.

"You don't need to get so angry! Pssh. Anyway, continue your story."

"I don't want to. Nobody is listening." Oops. Domyouji was in a strop now.

"We are listening!" Makino exclaimed. "Stop being such a moody git and just tell the damn story!"

"Moody git?! Who do you think you're calling a moody git? I swear, I'm gonna…"

Before Domyouji's and Makino's fight went into full throttle battle mode, they heard the chuckles of Rui.

"Rui, what the hell are you laughing at?!" Domyouji asked angrily.

"It's just… haha. Tsukasa, the story you told me earlier. That girl you talked about sounded just like Makino. And just now, your argument made me think- Makino was definitely that girl in the park from 10 years ago who told you off for taking my teddy bear." Rui looked across to Domyouji, and gave him a little smile.

"Rui… I can't believe you think that…! Stupid!" Domyouji laughed and chucked his head back, as if he'd been laughing all along, even though he'd been extremely angry just seconds earlier. "Makino has no clue what you're talking about… ha, Makino, this will make you laugh. Rui thinks you are this cocky little girl I met in the park 10 years ago who kicked me in the shin because…"

"Poophead!" Makino blurted out, shocked at her own words. She had a sudden flashback… Domyouji stood there, his mouth gaping open, just like Rui's earlier on. "You! You were the one…" Domyouji stopped his sentence halfway. Makino feared that he was now really pissed, but his furrowed eyebrows relaxed, and he began to laugh, similar to Rui's chuckles.

"Ha. Let's go." And with that, the 3 of them got up from the bench and began to walk towards the street, following Domyouji's lead. Makino, who was still trailing behind Domyouji, ran a little bit to catch up with him, to find him turn around a wait for her.

"Makino?"

"Hmm?" Makino looked up at Domyouji's face, still half smiling.

"Don't ever kick me in the shin again. It really hurt!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
